Fortune Cookies
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Jangan tertipu judul! Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang playboy penakluk wanita, namun semua berubah ketika dia harus mengunjungi toko kue penuh mitos dan bertemu bocah bersurai biru mencurigakan dengan setoples cookies di tangan. SasuNaru! Rated M for Lemon! DLDR!


Setelah berbulan-bulan vakum, kini Ame kembali dengan sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu sub - tittle serial animasi 'Larva', tentu saja dengan revisi sana-sini dan penambahan sana dan sana~, tapi Ame harap cukup masuk dengan isi ceritanya...

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own LARVA**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Warning :** **Super** **OOC,** **AU** **typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi** **,** **tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran** **, alur maksa.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **-+*+- Fortune Cookie -+*+-**

"Kyaaa! Sasuke- _sama_!"

"Sakura- _sama_! Hari ini kau sangat cantik!"

"Kyaaa! Sai- _sama_ , tersenyumlah padaku!"

Pekikan nyaring - jika tidak ingin di katakan berisik, berasal dari halaman universitas terkenal di negara tersebut. Anak didik berkerumun, tidak peduli laki-laki maupun perempuan seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula. Berteriak nyaring menyerukan beberapa nama tersohor di kalangan mahasiswa dan pengajar di universitas tersebut, dan mungkin juga tersohor di negara Hi.

"Sasuke- _sama_!"

"Sakura- _sama_ , jadilah kekasihku!"

"Sai- _sama_! Sai- _sama_!"

Kembali tiga nama tersebut menggema di halaman Konoha University. Membuat para pengajar yang menyaksikannya - dari dalam gedung yang menghadap halaman - menggelengkan kepala. Apalagi terlihat beberapa pengajar yang samar-samar terlihat dalam kerumunan tersebut.

"Ck, selalu seperti ini!" seorang wanita cantik berdada jumbo menggerutu dengan tanda siku di pelipisnya. Mata dengan iris sewarna madu memandang jengah pada keributan di bawah sana. "Tidakkah mereka sadar jika suara mereka sangat mengganggu!" sentak nya bersamaan dengan suara retakan meja kayu di sampingnya ketika tangannya memukul meja tak berdosa tersebut dengan keras.

"Ahaha-ha-ha..."sosok lain bergender wanita bersurai hitam pendek berdiri agak jauh darinya. Sebuah tawa canggung tidak bisa di tahannya melihat bagaimana kelakuan sang nona karena merasa terganggu. Mata beriris hitam miliknya memandang iba pada meja kayu kualitas terbaik yang saat ini terdapat retakan cukup besar. _Meja ke lima bulan ini,_ batinnya. "Tenanglah nona Tsunade. Bukankah tidak masalah selama mereka tidak merugikan pihak universitas?" wanita bersurai hitam pendek yang di ketahui bernama Shizune tersebut menekan saliva dengan gugup ketika sepasang mata cokelat madu memandangnya tajam.

Menghela napas lelah, mengakui jika apa yang di katakan asistennya tersebut memang tepat. Para fans berat - fanatik - ketiga unggulan tersebut tidaklah pernah menimbulkan kerugian, jika saja teriakan setiap jam masuk, istirahat dan pulang tidak termasuk kerugian -bagi pendengarnya. "Ambilkan _sake_ ," kembali dia mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Mata cokelatnya memandang meja di hadapannya sejenak, "dan singkirkan mejanya." lanjutnya.

Kembali pada halaman universitas dimana salah seorang pangeran tampak sedang menggoda beberapa gadis dengan seringai mautnya. Membuat banyak gadis terpekik girang, sungguh aneh memang, mereka tahu jika sang pangeran pujaan mereka adalah seorang pemuda brengsek. Tapi mereka tetap memujanya, dengan hati berharap jika mereka dapat mengubah sang pangeran hingga mencintai mereka seorang.

Pemuda berpostur atletis, berkulit porselin, bermata _onyx_ dengan _style_ rambut unik tersebut nampak dengan sengaja memandang seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat. Seolah berkata dia tertarik dengan gadis tersebut, membuat yang di tatap memekik kegirangan dan membuat gadis lainnya mendesah kecewa. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana _jeans_ hitam melangkah mendekati sang gadis, dengan senyum - seringai - dia menatap sang gadis, "aku Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau baru di universitas ini?" tanyanya basa-basi dengan tangan terulur

"A-aku pindahan dari universitas Suna," jawabnya dengan rona merah di wajah. Sedikit gugup karena pandangan pemuda Uchiha tersebut, "Miroku Shion." jawabnya seraya meraih uluran tangan sang Uchiha untuk berjabat.

"Hei Sasuke, cepatlah! Kita ada kelas Orochimaru- _sensei_!"

Mendecak kesal begitu mendengar ucapan seorang gadis cantik bersurai musim semi - Haruno Sakura - yang merupakan salah satu idola universitas ini. Selain begitu cantik, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut tidak kalah genius dengan dia dan saudaranya. Jika saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat si gadis sebenarnya, dia pasti sudah mengencani sang Haruno. "Aku harus bergegas, sampai jumpa lagi." Senyum dia sunggingkan untuk sang gadis sebelum melenggang pergi mengikuti teman dan saudara. Mengabaikan beberapa korban senyum mautnya yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Terlalu hiperbolis memang, tapi itulah pesona Uchiha.

Sementara mahasiswa lain membubarkan diri, gadis bermarga Miroku tersebut masih terpaku di tempat. Dia angkat sebelah tangannya yang tergenggam, membuka genggamannya dan terlihatlah sobekan kertas berisi beberapa digit angka. Dan sebuah senyum terukir lebar di bibir berpoles _lipgloss_ plum, dia sungguh tidak menyangka kepindahannya ke universitas ini akan begitu menyenangkan. Di hari pertamanya masuk, dia di hampiri seorang pangeran tampan yang nampaknya tertarik dengannya. Dia ingin berteriak, mengekspresikan rasa bahagia. Ah~ dunianya kini di penuhi bunga-bunga mekar dan pelangi indah.

Kita tinggalkan sang gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga menuju tiga idola yang melangkahkan kaki di koridor universitas. Koridor cukup lengang meski terdapat mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, berterima kasihlah pada rektor cantik namun berbahaya yang mengeluarkan aturan di larang berteriak, berlari dan membuat keributan - apapun- di koridor. Mengganggu proses belajar siswa lain, katanya. Berkat peraturan tersebut, setidaknya kemungkinan terjadinya gangguan pendengaran yang di alami tiga idola tersebut tidak meningkat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencari kekasih dengan sungguh-sungguh, Sasuke?" satu-satunya gadis di antara ketiganya bertanya.

"Aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh." jawabnya datar. Wajah tampannya pun tak kalah datar dengan dinding di seberang.

"Maksudku **mencintai** dengan **sungguh-sungguh** , Uchiha!" jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'mencintai' dan 'sungguh-sungguh'.

"Tch! Cinta? Jangan bercanda. Apa kau masih percaya dengan perasaan bodoh seperti itu?" jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik. "Aku pergi." ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan dua temannya.

"Kau-" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mengikuti si raven begitu dia rasakan sebuah tangan berkulit pucat tersemat di bahu kirinya. Pemuda serupa Sasuke hanya saja bersurai eboni dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut menggeleng pelan. Secara non-verbal melarangnya untuk mengikuti si raven.

"Sebentar lagi kelas di mulai, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dari Orochimaru- _sensei_."

Sakura merinding sejenak mendengar ucapan sang pemuda yang merupakan saudara kembar Sasuke tersebut. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia berjalan mengikuti Sai. Menuju kelas dengan seorang dosen pecinta ular yang terkenal _killer_ sebagai pengajar.

.

.

.

"Nnh... hmmmp..." desahan tertahan terdengar dari balik pintu atap Konoha University. Membuat siapa pun bertanya milik siapa suara tersebut. "Sa-sasuke~" oh! Rupanya di balik pintu tersebut ada sang Uchiha bersama entah siapa.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah nampak terlentang dengan tubuh nyaris polos, sementara seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlutut di antara kaki sang gadis yang terbuka lebar. Menghentakkan pinggul, membuat barang berharganya terbenam semakin dalam di vagina gadis yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Tayuya. Panas terik sang surya sama sekali di hiraukan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Tidak ingin tangannya menganggur, Sasuke meraih dua bukit sang gadis yang cukup berisi. Meremas nya kasar, mengundang desahan yang lebih keras dari Tayuya. "Ah! Sasuke! Ah! Ah!"

Menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat ketika dia merasa puncaknya semakin dekat. Sebanyak mungkin menggali kenikmatan dari tubuh di bawahnya sebelum mencapai akhir. Dan dia keluarkan miliknya dari liang sang gadis sebelum benihnya menyembur, mengotori wajah gadis satu angkatan dengannya tersebutm. Mendudukkan dirinya, mengatur napas pasca orgasme. Meresapi sisa kenikmatan yang tidak seberapa, berbeda dengan Tayuya yang nampak begitu puas dengan apa yang baru mereka lakukan. Kadang penyandang marga Uchiha tersebut bertanya, mengapa dari semua gadis yang berkencan dengannya tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya merasa utuh. Sudah banyak wanita yang dia kencani, tapi dirinya terus merasa kurang. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berlubang di dalam dirinya yang harus di sempurnakan entah bagaimana.

Terlempar dari pikirannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbenah. Memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang gadis tanpa perasaan. Dia hiraukan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Tayuya. Dia hiraukan umpatan dan serapah yang di tujukan untuknya.

Menuruni tangga hanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sai dan Sakura. Mengerutkan alis, bertanya dalam hati kira-kira berapa lama dirinya berada di atap. Tidak ambil pusing dia langkah kan kakinya mengikuti Sai dan Sakura yang berjalan menuju pelataran parkir, dimana sebuah mobil mewah terparkir indah di sana.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di belakang kemudi, sementara Sai di kursi sebelah kemudi dan Sakura yang duduk manis di bangku belakang. "Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Jadi kita ke sana fuku sebelum pulang." ujar Sakura dengan angkuh, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal karena di jadikan supir dadakan dan Sai yang meringis kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan tidak rela Sasuke menjalankan kendaraannya menuju tempat yang di inginkan kekasih saudaranya tersebut, tidak ingin mengambil resiko masuk rumah sakit karena membantah sang Haruno.

#

Kendaraan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Di depan bangunan terdapat papan bertuliskan Fortune Cookie dengan format huruf yang artistik. Ketika penumpang menjejakkan kakinya, kemudian memasuki bangunan yang ternyata toko _cookie_ dan _cake_ tersebut. Salah satu diantara nampak terpaksa memasuki bangunan tersebut ketika dia mencium aroma manis yang begitu kuat dari dalam sana. "Selamat datang!" seorang pegawai toko. Satu-satunya gadis dari tiga pelanggan tersebut menghampiri etalase dimana terpajang berbagai jenis cake. Mata sewarna hutan tersebut berbinar melihat makanan manis beraneka warna di dalam etalase. Berjalan menghampiri beberapa etalase, menghiraukan dua pemuda lain yang sedang melihat-lihat berbagai _cookies_ beraneka warna dan bentuk, errr mungkin hanya Sai yang melakukan itu. Karena Sasuke nampak berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, terlihat benar jika dirinya sedang kesal meski tertutup sempurna di balik topeng _stoic_.

" _Nii-chan, nii-chan!_ " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah begitu dia rasakan tarikan pelan di kaus bagian bawahnya. Dia dapati seorang bocah kecil bersurai biru kusam, sepasang mata berwarna _ruby_ sang bocah memandangnya dengan pandangan minta di perhatikan.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, secara tidak langsung bertanya keperluan bocah bersurai biru tersebut. Dan sepertinya bocah tersebut mengerti, terbukti dengan sebuah wadah tabung transparan berwarna putih yang tersodor untuknya, "ini untuk _nii-chan_ ".

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." jawab Sasuke dengan jujur ketika dia tahu tabung tersebut berisi _cookies_ dengan dua warna, hijau dan orange.

"Ini tidak terlalu manis ko," Bocah bersurai biru sebahu tersebut berusaha merayu Sasuke untuk mengambil benda di tangannya. Kaki mungilnya berjinjit, sebisa mungkin lebih tinggi untuk memberikan _cookies_ di tangannya.

Sasuke meringis kecil mendapati kedua mata merah sang bocah menunjukkan kilat semangat. Seolah ke dua mata tersebut terdapat tulisan 'aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau terima _cookies_ ini', begitulah kira-kira yang tertangkap sang Uchiha. Menghela napas sebelum dia raih sekotak _cookies_ tersebut, membuat si bocah tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya, membuka isinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk kemudian di sodorkan pada si bocah. " _Nii-chan_ tidak perlu membayarnya. Kami sedang memperkenalkan produk baru, dan _cookies_ itu adalah produk perkenalan. Jadi gratis!" jawab si bocah.

"Begitu ya, _arigatou_."

"Sasuke!"

Mengalihkan pandangan ketika Sai menyerukan namanya. Sebuah kantung kertas berwarna putih berlogo Fortune Cookie tersemat di tangan Sai, sementara sebuah kotak sedang berwarna biru muda dengan logo serupa di tangan Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil di hadapannya ketika yang dia temui hanyalah ruang kosong. _Mungkin dia sudah pergi,_ pikirnya tidak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke melangkahkan pergi meninggalkan toko kue tersebut dengan sekotak _cookie_ di tangan. Membuat dua orang yang bersamanya saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu.

' _dapatkan kunci milikmu, nii-chan_ '

Sasuke membalikkan badan ketika dia dengar suara bocah yang memberinya _cookies_ , tetapi hanya ruang kosong yang dia temukan.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan _bed cover_ putih. Terdapat tetes-tetes air di tubuh atletis nya yang hanya terbalut selembar handuk. Surai sewarna malam miliknya tertutup handuk lain ketika sebelah tangannya mengusap handuk tersebut ke rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke meraih sebuah tabung transparan berisi _cookies_ ketika pandangannya tertuju pada benda tersebut. Mata sewarna permata _onyx_ meneliti benda tersebut ketika pikirannya melayang pada percakapan ketika dia, Sai dan Sakura dalam perjalanan pulang.

 **Flashback**

"Sejak kapan kau memakan makanan manis?" saudara kembarnya bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bukan hal yang aneh jika pemuda serupa dirinya tersebut bertanya, karena dia memang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Bukan tidak suka, melainkan tidak bisa. Entah kenapa dia bisa memiliki alergi terhadap makanan manis. Dia akan merasa mual setiap makanan atau minuman manis masuk ke lambungnya.

"Aku tidak memakan makanan manis."

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli _cookies_?" kali ini sang Haruno mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak membelinya." jawabnya dengan nada monoton. "Seorang bocah memberikannya padaku, di bilang produk perkenalan." lanjutnya tanpa diminta, karena dia tahu dua _sejoli_ tersebut pasti terus bertanya jika tidak dia jelaskan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat." keluh sang Haruno.

"Coba ku lihat," setelah mengatakannya, Sai menyambar bungkusan _cookie_ tersebut. Ada dua warna _cookies,_ berwarna hijau dan orange tertata rapi dalam wadah berbentuk tabung transparan berwarna putih, di bagian tutupnya terdapat miniatur jeruk dan bunga matahari dan sebuah pita emas sebagai hiasan. Di bagian tutup terdapat kertas yang di kaitkan pada pita, tertulis Fortune Cookie dengan format serupa seperti mereka miliki. Di bagian bawah tulisan tersebut terdapat tulisan yang lebih kecil, _be perfect._ Itulah yang tertulis di sana.

"Apa kalian tau rumor mengenai Fortune cookie?" Sakura yang duduk di bangku belakang kembali bersuara.

"Rumor apa?" tanya Sai, sedikit antusias. Sementara Sasuke hanya menguap bosan dengan pandangan menuju jalan raya.

"Rumor mengenai ramalan Fortune cookie. Konon jika mengunjungi Fortune cookie dan membeli kue, kau akan menemukan gulungan kecil kertas berisi ramalan di dalam kue yang kau beli. Ada seorang pelanggan yang aku lupa namanya mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang pengangguran yang sedang mencari kerja. Banyak instansi dan perusahaan di datangi namun hasilnya nihil, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Fortune cookie setelah mengantarkan sebuah berkas lamaran kerja. Dia membeli sepotong kue keju, di suapan terakhir dia dapati potongan kertas yang tergulung. Begitu dia buka, di kertas tersebut terdapat gambar _maneki-neko._ Kemudian seorang bocah kecil bersurai biru dan bermata merah menghampirinya. Bocah itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan karena dia orang baik. Dia tidak ambil pusing mengenai itu, dan menganggapnya sebagai guyonan bocah kecil. Kemudian dia membayar pesanannya di kasir, di sana ada seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Dan ternyata pria tersebut mencari dompetnya yang entah dimana. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membayar jumlah pesanan pria tadi dengan uang terakhirnya. Dan tanpa dia tahu ternyata pria tersebut adalah seorang CEO perusahaan ternama, dan dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dari CEO tersebut."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sai, sedikit sangsi dengan cerita yang sampaikan kekasihnya.

"Omong kosong." Sasuke berucap dengan nada sarkastik.

 **Flashback off**

"Omong kosong," ucapnya sarkas. Meski hatinya berkata untuk percaya, namun otaknya menyangkal cerita tersebut. _Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya takhayul seperti itu,_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali bungkusan tersebut diatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan surai kebanggannya. Sesekali mata ber-iris _onyx_ miliknya melirik bungkusan _cookies_ tersebut, intensitas lirikannya semakin tinggi bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap rambut. Menghela napas pelan kemudian meraih _cookies_ tersebut, membuka tutup berhias tersebut.

Jemari kokohnya meraih satu _cookie_ berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau dengan butir cokelat diatasnya. Menekan saliva gugup sebelum menggigit sebagian kecil _cookie_ berukuran sedang tersebut **.** Kedua mata terpejam erat, seolah _cookie_ tersebut merupakan makanan dengan rasa paling buruk di dunia.

Kedua mata beriris kelam terbuka cepat, pandangannya terpaku pada _cookie_ yang sudah digigit sedikit tersebut. Kembali dia gigit _cookie_ berwarna hijau tersebut, sudut bibirnya terangkat beberapa milimeter.

Tersenyum?

Tidak! Uchiha Sasuke tidak tersenyum, Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengenal seringai. Kembali dia gigit _cookie_ yang hanya tinggal setengah tersebut. _Tidak buruk juga,_ pikirnya. Benar apa kata bocah bersurai biru tadi, rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Terasa _green tea_ dengan takaran pas, cokelat yang menjadi _toping_ pun tidak terasa terlalu manis. Rasa manis, pahit dan segar green tea berpadu dengan serasi. Kali ini dia ambil _cookie_ berwarna orange, kali ini terasa jeruk segar. Cukup manis tetapi tidak begitu pekat.

Satu...dua... tiga... dan kini hanya tersisa satu _cookie_ jeruk. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup heran dengan dirinya, selama ini tidak sekalipun dia bersedia mencicipi makanan manis segigit pun. Tapi beberapa saat lalu, entah kenapa dia memiliki dorongan untuk mencicipinya. Dan dia tidak menyesal karena telah mencoba. Sasuke mengambil satu _cookie_ terakhir, menggigit nya hingga tersisa setengah.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat sesuatu tersembul dari setengah _cookie_ yang tersisa. Dia ambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas yang di gulung. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Sasuke melahap potongan cookie terakhir kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut. Kanji _ai_ berwarna hitam tertulis samar di kertas putih tersebut. "Tch!" mendecih meremehkan dan membuang kertas tersebut kemudian melangkah menuju lemari besar di seberang tempat tidur. Memakai pakaian cepat kemudian bergegas keluar dari apartemen mewahnya.

Dan tanpa dia tahu, tulisan samar di kertas tersebut terlihat lebih jelas kemudian semakin samar dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki bangunan yang di penuhi hingar-bingar setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan kendaraannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruangan dimana beberapa orang yang memiliki janji dengannya telah hadir. Terus berjalan lurus, mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari wanita malam yang melihat kedatangannya. Matanya melirik sekilas lantai dansa yang menggila, musik keras menghentak, menyebarkan eforia bagi penikmatnya.

"Yo! Sasuke!"

Dia dudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda yang menyapa kedatangannya. Dengan kasar menyingkirkan lengan sang pemuda yang dengan lancang tersampir di pundaknya, kemudian menatap tajam si pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. Membuat yang di tatap mengangkat kedua tangan, mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

#

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke terjebak - dia lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu - di dalam pub bersama empat temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya dia tidaklah menyukai tempat semacam pub. Jika bukan karena ancaman teman-temannya yang akan mendatangi tempat tinggalnya dan berpesta di sana, dia lebih memilih untuk mendatangi tempat bising ini. Dia masih sayang pada kediamannya, dan tidak ingin tempat tinggalnya 'hancur' akibat kedatangan pesta dadakan. Sasuke mengerling ke arah Suigetsu yang hampir mabuk. Di sebelah Suigetsu ada Juugo yang berusaha menghentikan si surai perak untuk minum minuman ber-alkohol, lalu di seberang pojok kursi dia lihat kedua temannya yang lain - Neji dan Gaara - yang sedang berciuman panas. Memutar kedua matanya bosan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai dansa. Dimana para pengunjung pub tampak hanyut dalam irama musik yang menghentak.

Di bawah lampu yang temaram, Sasuke memaku pandangannya pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang. Senyum lebar di wajah sang pemuda membuatnya tampak hidup, leher jenjang berpeluh tampak begitu menggiurkan di matanya, dan tubuh ramping berbalut hoodie berwarna orange lembut sang pemuda bergerak begitu sensual.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang begitu sang pemuda mengerling kearahnya. Menyampaikan undangan non-verbal kepada Sasuke untuk menghampirinya. Masih dalam posisinya, Sasuke mempertanyakan keadaan dirinya, karena tidak sekalipun dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan sang pemuda. _Ada apa ini?_ Satu tangan terangkat dan dia letakkan di atas dada kirinya, dimana sesuatu yang berdetak cepat berada. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, ketika kakinya bergerak menghampiri si pemuda di tengah lantai dansa.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang bisex, bukan juga seorang gay. Tapi siapa peduli tentang hal itu, karena sosok yang mengundangnya terlalu menarik untuk di abaikan. Tanpa sungkan dia lingkaran kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping sang pemuda, ketika dua lengan pemuda tersebut melingkar di lehernya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dia mampu mencium harum sang pemuda yang begitu memabukkan, juga sepasang mata sebiru lautan yang mampu menenggelamkan nya dalam gairah. "Kau terlalu lama," Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika sang pemuda berkata dengan nada merajuk.

"Lalu apa kau ingin aku meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai.

Seringai di balas dengan seringai sebelum sang pemuda berkata dengan ekspresi polos, "bagaimana jika seperti ini saja?" ucap si pirang sebelum Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya dengan kedua mata biru si pirang tertutup.

Sasuke tersenyum, dalam hati memuji keberanian si pemuda sebelum membalas kecupan si pirang. Meraup bibir mungil si pemuda, melesakkan indra pengecapnya ketika lawan mainnya membuka belah bibir lembut tersebut. Mengereksplore rongga hangat sang pemuda, bertarung lidah saling membelit hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak basah. "Nnhh!" lenguhan tertahan bersahutan dengan suara musik yang menggila, membuat sang dominan semakin tidak sabar untuk menginvasi sang submisive.

Tangan sewarna porselin bergerak turun seiring pagutan panas, menginvasi dua bongkah kenyal sang pemuda pirang dengan remasan kuat. Pagutan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan untaian saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya sebelum terputus. Napas terengah dengan bibir yang terbuka mencari pasokan udara. Sebanyak mungkin meraup oksigen untuk paru-paru yang seolah menciut. "Jadi, di tempatmu atau di tempatku?" Sasuke berbisik dengan suara rendah menahan hasrat ketika kedua tangannya tidak henti memainkan bokong sintal sang submisive.

"Ngh... tem-patmu!" mengangguk sekali, sebelum menyeret si pirang keluar dari kerumunan.

.

.

.

Berlapis-lapis garmen teronggok di lantai seolah tidak berharga ketika sang pemilik lebih memilih menutupi tubuh dengan peluh. Mungkin sang pemilik berpikir bila lapisan garmen tersebut begitu mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Terlalu panas untuk memakai pakaian ketika tubuh memberontak minta di puaskan.

Sepasang mata bertahtakan permata kelam memandang pemuda di bawahnya dengan kilat nafsu. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering begitu sang pemuda pirang menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. Desahan tertahan terdengar bagai melodi surga ketika tangan kokohnya memerangkap kejantanan pemuda di bawahnya, menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan tekanan yang pas memanja si pirang. Suara becek karena kehadiran cairan di pucuk kejantanan si pirang bersahutan dengan dengung _air conditioner._ "AH!" Sasuke menelan saliva paksa begitu dia dengar desahan pendek pemuda di bawahnya ketika satu tangannya mencubit nipple sang pemuda yang telah berdiri menatang untuk di jamah. Sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya begitu kedua mata biru sang lawan main menampakkan kilat gairah

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." jika saja kedua tangannya tidak sedang memanja si pirang sudah pasti dia akan menepuk keningnya. Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini namun belum mengetahui nama yang lainnya.

"Nhh! Na-ah!... Naru-to! Ohhh! Ahh!" Pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut mendesah keras ketika sampai pada puncaknya di tangan pemuda di atasnya. Dada datarnya kembang kempis, mencoba meraup sebanyak mungkin udara. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sisa kenikmatan sembari memulihkan tenaganya pasca orgasme. Sepertinya dia tidak salah memilih pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut sebagai parternya yang baru, hanya dengan tangan sang pemuda saja dia sudah merasa begitu nikmat, apalagi jika dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertutup celana si raven tersebut menghujam lubangnya, menghajar titik nikmatnya dengan liar. Oh! Mungkin dia akan berteriak keenakan dan mati karena nikmat. _Damn it! Memikirkannya saja membuat milikku terbangun,_ ujarnya dalam hati sembari melirik miliknya yang perlahan kembali tegak. Kedua mata birunya mengamati bagaimana kejantanan si raven yang masih terpenjara celana berbahan jeans tersebut. _Ugh! Pasti sakit sekali._ Batinnya, melihat bagaimana celana sang Uchiha yang menyembul.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedua mata biru yang memandang benda kebanggannya. Tidak kedua kedua onyxnya terpaku pada cairan putih yang mengotori tangannya. _Terlihat nikmat_ , batinnya. Dan begitu dia sadari dia lidahnya telah mengecap rasa dari Naruto. _Tidak terlalu buruk,_ komentarnya. Dia seorang straight, dia yakin itu. Tidak pernah di merasa tertarik dengan seseorang dengan gender yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan kali ini bagaimana bisa dia tertarik pada kerlingan mata biru yang nakal menggoda, dan dia dapati dirinya menjilat cairan si pirang di tangannya dengan penuh nikmat. Sasuke terus berkutat dengan pikiran ketika lidahnya tidak henti menjilat jemarinya, hingga sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dapat mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya kini, _apakah senikmat ini jika aku menikmati dari tempatnya langsung?_ Kedua onyxnya memperhatikan bagaimana milik Naruto yang kini mulai menegang kembali, menelan saliva paksa begitu dia malamnya mendapati setitik cairan di kepala penis milik si pirang.

"Sasu..."

Glup!

Kembali menelan saliva paksa ketika wajah di wajah si pirang seolah tertulis 'rape aku!'. Wajah manis yang memerah dengan peluh, kedua sapphire yang berkaca-kaca dengan kabut nafsu menutupi dan dada bidang dengan dua biji yang menegang terekspos bebas.

 _Ok fine!_ Apapun orientasi seksualnya dia tidaklah peduli, asal si pirang yang sedang terbaring pasrah di ranjangnya tersebutlah penyebabnya. Tidak masalah jika dirinya menjadi bisex atau gay, asalkan pemuda pirang tersebut, dia tidak masalah.

Sepertinya tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke mengalami cinta pertamanya sedikit terlambat. Atau mungkin sangat terlambat.

Tanpa banyak berpikir dia lahap kejantanan pemuda pirang tersebut, membuat kepala pirang tersebut tersentak kebelakang. Mencium kepala penis Naruto, kemudian menjilat setitik cairan di ujungnya. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya jika dirinya akan mengoral seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Namun sekarang, dia dapati dirinya mengulum penis Naruto dengan begitu nikmat. Memberikan jilatan-jilatan menggoda pada batang menegang Naruto, kemudian menghisap pucuk nya keras, berharap cairan yang di nantinya segera keluar. Kedua tangannya turut aktif, satu tangan memainkan bola si pirang, sementara satu tangannya yang lain meremas pantat kenyal Naruto.

"Nggh... nhhh... ah!"

Desahan dan erangan tertahan menggema di ruangan penuh perabotan mewah sang Uchiha. Melambungkan nafsu sang pemuda raven yang sedang memanjanya. Menaikkan gairah Sasuke untuk segera menginvasi bagian terdalam dari si pemuda.

"Sa-sasuke ah! Aku-hhngh!" melempar tubuhnya ke belakang ketika sang Uchiha semakin keras menghisap miliknya. Tangannya mengenggam erat kain yang menjadi alas hingga buku jarinya memutih. Mengerang begitu tubuhnya termanjakan oleh tangan Sasuke. Dan mendesah keras begitu cairan yang di nanti Sasuke keluar di dalam mulut sang Uchiha sendiri. Di antara deru napas, Naruto melihat bagaimana sang Uchiha membersihkan cairannya di sudut bibir dengan jari panjangnya kemudian menghisap jari tersebut.

"Ternyata memang lebih nikmat." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut di atas ranjang, tepat di hadapan Naruto. Meraih kancing celananya, membuka satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan sangat perlahan ketika dia melihat kedua mata biru sang pemuda yang memandang penuh minat miliknya. Tangannya bergerak dengan sangat perlahan, menggoda pemuda pirang yang nampaknya sudah tidak sabar. Dan dia terkekeh pelan ketika si pirang melemparkan tubuh kearahnya, dengan tidak sabar membuka sleting serta menurunkan pelindung bagian bawahnya. Sasuke menyesatkan jarinya di helai pirang sang pemuda ketika Naruto mengecup sayang miliknya. Dan sebuah lenguhan tidak dapat di tahannya lagi saat mulut mungil yang beberapa kali dia pagut kini mengulum penisnya.

Mata biru tertutup rapat, seolah tidak peduli dengan sepasang mata elang yang memandangnya ketika dia mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya. Kepala berhiaskan helai pirang bergerak maju-mundur membuat batang menegang sang Uchiha keluar-masuk mulut mungilnya. Sekali lagi tidak dia hiraukan wajah tampan sang Uchiha yang di hiasi semburat merah.

"Ngh... kh!" Sasuke menahan kepala bersurai pirang Naruto, mencegah parternya untuk menggerakkan kepala. Dia ingin segera menumpahkan cairannya, tapi bukan di mulut si pirang. Melainkan tempat lain di antara pantat sintal kecokelatan tersebut. Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk berbaring kembali di ranjangnya dengan dirinya yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut di antara kedua kaki ramping si pirang yang terbuka. Kedua mata kelam tidak berkedip, memandang takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sepasang kaki jenjang terbuka memperlihatkan kejantanan Naruto yang keras. Perut ramping dengan tatto segel di sekeliling pusar tidak terlewat dari penglihatan, dalam hati dia memuji desain tatto tersebut. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas dia dapati dada bidang berhiaskan bercak merah dan beberapa keunguan, kedua puting pink sang blonde menegakkan menantang meminta di jamah. Semakin ke atas dia dapati wajah tampan manis Naruto bersemu merah dengan kedua mata biru yang tertutupi kabut. Menelan saliva paksa ketika miliknya semakin menegang hanya karena melihat wajah si pirang yang begitu erotis. Napasnya memburu ketika tubuhnya memanas menahan hasrat.

Sasuke meraih bibir plum Naruto yang terbuka mengais udara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Satu tangan meraih tengkuk si pirang, memperdalam ciuman mereka dan satu tangan mulai menginvasi lubang belakang Naruto. "Kkh!" kedua mata biru Naruto yang semula terpejam kini terbuka lebar seketika saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Berdiam sejenak kemudian bergerak di dalam lubangnya. "Mmph..." Kedua mata biru tersebut kembali terpejam, erangan tertahan terdengar ketika sesuatu di dalam lubangnya bergerak keluar-masuk.

Satu jari lagi masuk ketika tiga jari telah menginvasi anal Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak liar ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan titik yang mampu membuat pemuda di bawahnya hilang kendali.

"AHH!" Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum senang ketika dia dengar desahan keras sang submisive. Empat jarinya bergerak pada titik yang sama, menghujam kuat dan cepat.

"Ngh! Ah! Haa-Ah! Ah!"

Sasuke tersenyum di antara kecupannya di leher Naruto ketika desahan dan erangan meluncur mulus dari bibir si pirang. Empat jarinya bergerak liar keluar-masuk anal Naruto, membuat sang empunya tidak henti 'bernyanyi'. Jemari panjang menumbuk titik manis dengan telak kemudian bergerak seolah menggunting, memperlebar jalan masuk bagi bendanya nanti. Terus dan terus mengobrak-abrik lubang bawah sementara satu tangannya kembali memainkan kejantanan Naruto.

"Ah! Ahh! Hmmmph..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan bukan menyeringai ketika mendapati tatapan protes dari Naruto ketika dia mencabut keempat jarinya. Mengusap lembut sebelah pipi yang di hiasi tiga garis halus dengan tangan kokohnya. "Aku akan masuk. Jika sakit gigit bahuku." Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut tersuara darinya. Sebelumnya tidak sekalipun dirinya memikirkan partner ranjangnya, selalu bertindak cepat demi kepuasannya sendiri.

 _Apa aku benar-benar telah jatuh padanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nggh! Haa... Ah! Pe-lannh! Shah-Sasu!" seolah tidak mendengar,Sl Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Menumbuk tanpa arah menggali kenikmatan. Menggeram berat merasakan bagian tubuh bawahnya termanjakan ketika lubang pemuda di bawahnya berkontraksi - memanjakan miliknya dengan pijatan lembut namun kuat. "Sa-kit! Ittai! AKH!" erangan dan pekikan sakit si pirang bagai melodi surga di telinganya. Terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menghiraukan pinta Naruto untuk bergerak lebih pelan. "AHH!" dan Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat pemuda Naruto mendesah keras. Bergerak dengan kecepatan dan pada titik yang sama, menghajar prostat si pirang telak. "AH! AH! Fas... Faster!"

"Lihat siapa sekarang yang meminta lebih?" sudut bibir sang Uchiha tertarik ke atas, tersenyum sinis mendengar permintaan si pirang.

"Urusai!"

Tidak ingin memperpanjang argumen, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto. Bergerak lebih cepat dan menumbuk titik terdalam sang pemuda, menuai desahan lepas dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ah! Hahh!"

Wajah tampan Sasuke menengadah dengan kedua onyx terpejam erat. Menikmati bagaimana anal Naruto yang menggenggam miliknya erat, begitu erat, lembab dan panas. Geraman dan desahan terdengar darinya bersahutan dengan desahan pemuda di bawahnya. Dia tidak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan ketika nikmat mendominasi, nikmat sangat yang belum pernah dia rasakan saat bercinta dengan pacar-pacarnya dulu.

Menyisipkan kedua tangan kokohnya di punggung si pirang dan mengangkatnya, membuat Naruto duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas persatuan mereka. "AH! Ahnn! Ah!" jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika Naruto mendesah keras di telinganya, miliknya semakin keras di dalam sana. Dia yakin tidak lama lagi dia akan keluar.

Perih di bagian punggung karena cakaran si pirang tidak lagi di rasa saat kenikmatan lebih mendominasi. Bibir sang Uchiha kembali memberikan kecupan dalam di leher Naruto yang penuh bercak merah.

"Ah! Ah! Hah! Ahh! Ahh!"

Naruto mendesah lebih keras ketika kejantanan Sasuke masuk semakin dalam dalam posisi seperti ini. Menumbuk prostatnya semakin keras ketika dia pun turut bergerak. Titik yang tadinya terlewat kini terkenai dengan telak. "Ah! S-sasu ah!"

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat sementara dengan hati-hati dia kembali membaringkan si pirang. Satu kaki Naruto dia sematkan di bahunya. Meraih kejantanan Naruto, memijat dan menggerakkannya naik turun. Memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada pemuda yang terus mendesahkan namanya tersebut.

"Suke, ah aku! Ah!"

Menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat begitu merasa si pirang hampir mencapai klimaks. "Sebentar lagi, Naru..." Pinggulnya bergerak semakin kuat menghantam lubang Naruto ketika dia pun mendekati puncak.

"Sasuke! Ahh!"

Sesuatu yang basah dan panas di rasakan di tangannya, itu artinya si pirang sudah mencapai puncak. Sasuke memegang kedua sisi pinggul Naruto, menghentak keras dan dalam. Membenamkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Naruto ketika cairan miliknya tumpah. Memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana miliknya yang terasa basah di dalam sana. "Mmph..." Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya ketika sudah tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar dari miliknya di iringi rintihan dari Naruto. Kedua netra malam melihat bagaimana lubang Naruto yang sedikit terbuka dengan cincin lubang yang memerah. Cairan putih perlahan meluber keluar ketika lubang sempit tersebut tidak mampu menampung.

Glup!

Dan Naruto yang sedang memulihkan napasnya harus rela saat tubuhnya di balik tiba-tiba dengan kedua pinggul terangkat lebih tinggi. Kedua mata biru si pirang melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan hangat menyentuh lubangnya. "Ah!" mendesah keras dengan kepala menengadah begitu benda keras tersebut kembali memasuki dirinya. Bergerak di dalam lubangnya dengan hentakan keras.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuat gadis-gadis itu takut." ujar Sai begitu dia dapati saudara kembarnya menyebarkan aura kelam di sepenjuru kafetaria.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sang kakak kembar begitu pemuda berperawakan mirip dirinya tersebut angkat suara. Dan mendecih kesal sesaat kemudian karena tatapan mematikannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Sai yang kini mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, mengingat kembali pagi ini dimana dirinya tidak menemukan Naruto di sudut manapun dalam apartemennya setelah malam panas mereka. Sekali lagi dia mempertanyakan keadaan dirinya yang mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto, ketika sebelumnya tidak pernah sekali pun dia lakukan hal itu. Entah kenapa di merasa begitu marah saat menemukan si pirang telah pergi begitu dia bangun. Mungkinkah dirinya benar-benar...

 _Cinta huh? Yang benar saja!_

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" sedikit tersentak begitu dia mendengar Sai kembali bertanya.

"Di mana Sakura?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Menjemput sepupunya yang baru pindah dari Amerika, ah itu mereka!" serunya begitu melihat gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dari kejauhan.

Kedua mata bertahtakan malam Sasuke melebar sesaat ketika dia mendapati sosok yang tidak asing untuknya. Pemuda yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya dan sumber kekesalannya berjalan santai di samping gadis musim semi yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dan Sasuke tidak mampu untuk menahan seringai melihat dua orang tersebut mendekat.

 _Masih banyak waktu untuk membuktikan apakah ini cinta atau hanya sekedar ketertarikan._

"Sudah aku duga kalian ada di sini!" Sasuke berujar semangat. Tanpa permisi dia mendudukkan si pirang di samping Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Sai. Kedua mata emerald sang Haruno memancarkan kilat mencurigakan ketika dia dapati mata hitam Sasuke melirik penuh minat pada sepupunya. "Perkenalkan, dia sepupu ku. Namikaze Naruto. Dia baru saja pindah dari Amerika."

"Namaku Uchiha Sai, dalam kenal Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum manis membalas senyum yang di lemparkan pemuda di samping Sakura tersebut. Mata biru miliknya berpindah pada Uchiha satu lagi yang duduk di sampingnya, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir plum tersebut. "Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke, boleh ku panggil seperti itu?"

Senyum manis di balas dengan seringai. "Tentu saja. Dan aku senang kita bertemu lagi, Naru."

Dan dua orang berbeda surai tersebut hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan ekpresi bertanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju atap setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti mata kuliah karena merasa kurang enak badan. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Naruto yang bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Jika hanya satu atau dua hari dia bisa bersikap biasa dengan beranggapan Naruto mungkin merasa canggung, namun ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu, dan bocah pirang itu masih bersikap seperti itu.

'Ah! Shi-shika! Ah!'

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu atap. Membuka pintu atap dengan tanpa suara, Sasuke bersiap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang berani menginjak tempat pribadinya - yang di klaim sepihak. Dan berbagai rencana pembunuhan dan ucapan sarkas tertelan kembali begitu dia dapati Naruto yang duduk di pangkuan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Tubuh berkulit cokelat tersebut terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari, terekspos tanpa penghalang. Rahang bungsu Uchiha mengeras, melihat bagaimana pemuda yang terus berputar dalam benaknya kini bercinta dengan pemuda lain yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui kedatangannya karena posisi yang membelakangi pintu. Rasa tidak suka yang begitu besar menyelimuti hatinya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian seringai lebar terukir di bibirnya begitu seringai menantang terukir di bibir yang terus mengalunkan desahan. Sasuke membalikkan badan, meninggalkan dua pemuda yang sedang membara tersebut. Seringai masih setia terukir di bibirnya.

 _Aku akan mendapatkanmu! Pasti!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

Banzai! Akhirnya selesai. Fiuh*ngusap peluh*

Ame harap minna-san tidak ada yang bertanya tentang sequel, karena tidak akan ada sequel untuk fic ini. Biarlah endingnya tetap menggantung dan membuat minna-san berimajinasi. Tapi jika ada yang berminat bikin sequel nya Ame persilahkan...tapi PM Ame yaaa*lupakan*

Ame ingin minta maaf untuk orange maid, fic itu sangat amat terlambat ya. Gomenne, ame kena WB dan sedang sedang berusaha bangkit. Untuk fic yang lain juga sama, ummm tapi untuk TD3WBT tinggal beberapa bagian lagi sudah bisa di update.

Ame pikir hanya itu yang ingin ame sampaikan! Sampai jumpa lagi minna-san!


End file.
